Silent is the Night
by Mortisha Bloodfang
Summary: A small town cop and a Predator meet and all hell ensues. F/M, Human/Predator, Rated M for: language, violence, and anything else that might fit into that category.
1. 1 The Start of Something Beautiful?

Disclaimer: I don't own either the Alien or Predator franchises and I earn no money from this story and I own nothing except maybe my OC's like Leanne, Mike, Charles, Brian, etc.

I dont know Yautja culture like the back of my hand so I'm kind of winging it as I go along. Oh and I don't have a beta and don't really know what that is so if you want to be that and/or tell me what a beta is :) I'll be happy to recieve your help!

________________________________________Chapter 1: The start of something beautiful?______________________________________

"I said no, and I mean it." Throwing down the stack of papers in her hands onto Mike's desk Leanne glared at him.

"Oh come on, Lea. It's just a rookie." Scoffing, Leanne sat down at her computer and starting typing. "It ain't like he's gonna bite ye."

Turning around Leanne gave him an exasperated look. "I'm not gonna chauffer a rookie around for a few days just because he needs someone to call mommy." Turning around again she drummed her fingers on the desk waiting for the computer to start up.

"Look Lea, if you show the kid around you'll have a few days to find some other excuse to avoid Charles. Hell, I'll give you a second one right now and bring you out with me and the rookie when the hunting season starts. How's that for avoiding him?" He leaned forward hoping she'd take the bait and get the rookie off his hands. He'd seen how Charles was like a dog in heat around Leanne constantly humping her leg and when she denied his attentions he would almost whimper back to his office.

Mike Shoran frowned as he thought about the new Sheriffs obsession with Leanne. Charles Riemann took over as Sheriff about a year ago and he seemed okay to Mike at first, but it was soon apparent that the new Sheriff had a problem keeping his hands off women. He'd already had his way with most the women in town and only recently set his sights on Leanne.

Sighing Leanne spun around in her chair. "Fine. I'll escort the rookie...and Mike, sometimes I hate you." Grabbing her gun, extra ammo, a combat knife, and a few smaller knives she holstered her gun and put the ammo in its clip than she strapped her combat knife to the outside of her thigh and nestled the smaller knives in various places. Walking out the door she clipped on her badge to the uniform top flipping off Mike who sat lounging in his chair laughing at her mini arsenal.

Leanne spun one of her smaller knives, or more correctly throwing knives, in between her fingers as she waited on the hood of her truck for the new deputy, Brian Stone, to get back from taking a piss in the woods.

'Why did I accept this again?' sighing she tilted her head up to look at the stars making herself more comfortable on the hood. It was already well into the night and she was getting tired of the Brian already after the first day. He chattered away about nothing at all and was constantly staring at her chest. She looked down disdainfully at her uniform which consisted of a tan short sleeved button up shirt and brown slacks with hiking boots. The shirt was too tight and basically stuck to her like a second skin and the pants hugged her butt a little too much. She was uncomfortable to say the least with most of what she had almost on display. She couldn't really blame Brian for staring, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

'Ok, that's it. It's been an hour and unless he's passing a kidney stone it doesn't take this long to pee.' Growling she put the knife back in its place on her arm strap with the other four and jumped down off the truck facing the woods.

"Brian! Get your ass back here now! I've spent an hour waiting for you and I'm not going to wait any longer! So either finish now or I swear I'll throw you in back and let you pee on yourself!"

Frowning when she got no response she yelled again. "Brian! Don't make me go in there!" Again, no response. Sighing and she grabbed her flashlight from the dashboard compartment and headed into the woods. "Fine, have it your way."

She still hadn't found even the slightest trace of Brian and she'd been searching for about two hours now. 'Did something scare him into going farther in or was he just worried she might hear him or maybe-'

She gasped and spun around as the bushes near her started to rustle. Shining the flashlight directly on the bushes she took out her gun hoping it was just some small animal or maybe Brian.

"Brian? Is that you?" Taking a few steps back as she resisted the urge to walk towards the sound, she didn't want to get a face full of bear. Silently she started cursing herself for offering to drive Brian home, especially since he lived a bit into the woods. Although it wasn't enough to isolate him from town it was still enough to get lost easily.

"Come out or I'll shoot." She was proud of herself when her voice was still coming out strong and unwavering even when she felt fear biting at her heels. She was certain now that it wasn't Brian seeing how she still wasn't getting any response. Suddenly the bushes stopped moving and the only thing that met her ears was purring, almost like a cat. She paused and lowered her gun a little than growled to herself.

'Damn cat. I swear one of these days when Mrs. Jenkins isn't looking I'm going to kill that cat.' Normally Leanne considered herself an animal person except when it came to Rico. Rico Suave, as Mrs. Jenkins had named him, was a grey cat with an attitude that was so nasty only Mrs. Jenkins seemed capable of loving him. Rico had bitten and tried to maul Leanne so many times for just walking by Jenkins' house that she once almost shot him. Needless to say she and Rico weren't exactly on good terms.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Come on out Rico, I know it's you." She froze when the purring stopped and a slight growl caught her attention and she raised her gun up again. 'I swear if that cat comes at my face I'm gonna shoot it.' Scanning the trees for the growling cat.

Walking around again finally dropped her gun giving up on finding the cat.

"Fine, have it your way Rico." The growling grew louder and it seemed like it was from right behind her. In fact she could feel the vibrat-

Letting out a surprised squeak she raised her gun and spun around looking for what had made the sounds, but only saw empty space. 'Am I going crazy...?' Her breath was coming in quick pants as fear started to creep up on her. Chiding herself for letting fear gain a momentary hold on as she calmed herself and stared at the empty space in front of her with a fresh eye.

Frowning she noticed that the area was quiet. No purring, growling, or even innocent chirping of insects was in the air. Biting her lip Leanne decided to do something she probably would regret later. She lifted up her gun again and fired a few rounds.

Now, she expected skittering animals, birds flying up from the trees, or maybe someone screaming because they got shot. What she wasn't expecting was an ear piercing roar and neon green blood splattering all over her and the ground from an invisible creature that had apparently been standing right in front of her. Screaming she backed up until her back hit a tree staring as the thing she hit started to materialize before her eyes.

It was tall at around 9 feet with a muscled physique that just screamed male especially as her gaze landed briefly on the metal loincloth that covered the obvious male portion of it-_his _anatomy. The muscles were covered in a mesh of some sort and his face was covered in a metallic mask with silvery eye sockets that were completely devoid of any emotion and made her shiver slightly. Rubbery looking tendrils also hung down from the edges of the mask in what looked like dreadlocks with metal rings scattered throughout and she could only guess that was his hair. He was also covered in an armor that covered his ribs and his shoulders, bracers of some type covering his forearms, and clawed feet that were in metallic sandals. The armor itself was plain except for small animal skulls on a string draped across his chest and larger alien and human skulls on his belt. He roared again and his hands, clawed hands she noticed, curled up into fists as his body seemed to tense up during their staring contest.

Laughing nervously and raising her hands in an attempt to show she didn't mean any harm Leanne eyed the big guy warily. "Hi." she paused as she saw him take a step forward. "Well, um, I'm guessing you didn't like me shooting you huh big guy? So...I'm going to go now and um, leave you to whatever you're going to do...Bye!" Deciding she said her piece she bolted towards the road hoping she'd be able to get into her truck and drive off before he realized she started to run. Her blood was pumping as she was practically bounding through the forest cursing her for shooting it and also for traveling in so far. Deciding to quickly glance behind hoping she'd gotten a fair start at least. Looking back she noticed that he was barreling through all obstacles and was quickly gaining ground on her with an almost menacing determination. Squeaking quietly again she pushed herself to move faster her lungs burning as she tried to keep up the aching pace. Looking back she saw that he was starting to gain again so she grabbed three of her throwing knives and spun in midair throwing them at him with a practiced hand before landing perfectly on her feet again continuing to run without missing a beat. She didn't need to turn around to know that at least one of them hit as a roar sounded, thankfully, farther behind her.

Jumping over a fallen tree she screamed as she had saw that she'd hurled herself not only over a fallen tree, but also a 10 foot ledge. She screamed lightly as she landed gasping in pain trying to prevent the tears as she felt her legs ache from the force of the fall. Struggling to her feet she pushed herself onward hearing the roars coming closer and glancing back she saw him jump down the ledge and threw two more knives at him which, like the first three she noticed, hit their mark making him roar again and falter. Grinning slightly she ran further into an extremely large clearing as she noticed she had somehow been turned around and was actually running _away_ from her truck instead of towards it. Cursing she stopped and turned around about to run back until she saw only a few feet away was an injured and very pissed off looking non-feline.

She raised her gun and the creature roar splaying out its arms in what she could only guess was a fighting stance. Tired, fed up, and agitated (mostly blaming Brian since it was his fault she was even in the woods at this time of night) she growled at him and noticed his head tilt to the side and started trilling inquisitively.

Glaring she growled at him again. "Don't you start acting all benign now, you jackass. If you hadn't started growling than I wouldn't have shot you dumbass! Did you think I wouldn't try to make sure I was alone or safe?"

Leanne didn't even flinch as he roared at her apparently not liking her calling him a dumbass.

"Oh, so you understand me? Good, so understand this bucko! Next time you want to play with a human don't fuck with me or I'll do more than throw knives at you and shoot you!" Leanne couldn't believe what had come over her, but the anger washed away any fear of the masculine creature before her and all she wanted to do was go home. Raising her gun as she saw it draw out blades from its bracers she fired at him managing to hit one of his legs making him roar and stumble, but sadly stand back up. Firing again she continued to empty her clip into the creatures injured leg until it couldn't stand on it.

"Look, I won't kill you if you promise not to try and kill me." The creature glared at her and continued roaring before finally saying one word.

"Bitch." Leanne stood there shocked that she'd just been called a bitch, albeit a sexily deep voice, by an alien. Leanne stared at it for about five minutes before speaking again.

"What did you just call me?"

"I said 'Bitch' you stupid Ooman."

Leanne was pissed, no beyond pissed, she was _furious_. How dare he call her a bitch and stupid for that matter! He didn't even know her! She calmly walked out of warms length of the creature and reloaded her gun with an air of calm that made the creature before her pause and seem nervous. 'Oh, he better be nervous.' she thought as a creepy smile graced her face.

"So, I'm a bitch huh?" Shooting out both his knee caps making him roar and also incapable of walking or even using his legs. Taking aim again she as he was helplessly sprawled out on his back. She pointed the gun to his throat and stepped up kneeling to his side quickly pressing the gun against his throat.

"Don't try and do anything or I'll blow you head off. Now, I'll make you a deal big guy. Take back what you said and we'll wipe the slate clean, ok? No more grudges of me accidentally shooting you, got it? I'll also help give you some medical attention since I'm guessing you've got a ship nearby or medical supplies on you."

She heard a slight growl come from him before he nodded and pressing buttons on his bracer. Deciding to let him fool around with that she took out her Swiss army knife and extended the small, and much duller, knife than looked at him. "I'm going to take the bullets out and that might be a bit painful so roar if you need to, but first I need to take out the knives." Getting a nod from him she quickly tore out all the knives as gently and as quickly as possible and to her amazement he didn't roar, but rather growled. Patting his chest lightly and giving him a small smile as if to say "I'm sorry" as she eyes the bullet holes and realized that her dull knife might do more harm than good. Frowning she put it away before digging her fingers into one of the holes. She tried her best to ignore his roars of pain as she finally got her fingers around the bullet and gently pulled it out. She sighed setting it on the ground than waited for him to catch his breath before she dug for the next one. His roars were deafening and she was amazed her ears weren't ringing especially since she couldn't find the bullet. She dug in a bit more wincing at his cries and finally withdrew her hand with the last bullet.

"Hey big guy, if it makes you feel any better I only shot you a few times." she joked in a soft comforting tone wanting to make him feel better and feeling horrible for causing him the pain he's going through. She never was good at keeping herself from feeling bad after hurting someone even if they deserved it. Giving him a small smile as she reached into shirt pocket and pulled out some thread and needle from all the times she had to repair her uniform because it was so tight. To her surprise she noticed it was medical suture from when her arm was cut open during a domestic violence call and she'd sweet talked the medic into giving her some.

"You're in luck big guy; this stuff will close your wound and dissolve as it heals." Smiling brightly at him she quickly set to work stitching him up having just enough sutures to close up all his wounds. Deciding it was time to move on to his legs she realized she'd not only shot it quite a few times, but also had missed the knee apparently. Letting out a sigh of relief she quickly took out the rest of the bullets after seeing how much he was in a delirious state from blood loss. Using the rest of the rest of the suture she closed up his leg wounds. Throwing away the now bloodied needle she put her hands on each side of his face and stared into the eye sockets of the mask.

"Hey big guy, you still in there?"

A low weak growl let her know he was still alive and kicking and that made her smile a bit knowing she hadn't killed the poor guy. "Do you have friends coming? A ship?"

"Yes." Nodding at the soft and strained reply she looked around hoping to see the signs of a ship or others like him.

"How long 'till they get here?"

"Twenty minutes." Leanne frowned his voice was getting weaker and she knew he wouldn't last 20 minutes at this rate.

"I'll stay with you till they get here, but can I take off your mask? I want to make sure you won't fall asleep between now and then."

She watched as he weakly pulled at some hoses on the side of his mask and pulled it off. She gasped at his face.

He had yellow eyes and his mouth consisted of four mandibles with an inner mouth with razor sharp teeth. If she wasn't Leanne Wolf than most likely she would've screamed or recoiled in disgust, but being who she was she was fascinated and couldn't help but want to touch him. She not only was amazed, but to her he was actually handsome.

"Wow, you're cute. What's your name anyways?" He stared at for a few moments obviously not believing she'd just called him cute.

"So'cla."

"So'cla? It suits you. I'm Leanne."

"Leeahhne?"

She couldn't help but giggle. He said it more like lee-awn, but at least he was trying.

"That's close enough; if it helps you can call me Lea for short."

"Lea."

Nodding she smiled and patted his chest. Pausing she looked down at her hand and started to feel his chest slowly first with one hand than with both. 'His skin is so soft, but now that I'm close it looks kind of reptilian.' His trilling brought her out of her thoughts as she tried to pinpoint exactly what his skin felt and looked like.

"Oh, I'm sorry, just, your skin...I just now noticed how it feels. It's soft, but hard and warm." Frowning and muttering the last sentence more to her than him she stared at his skin and felt it a little more before removing her hands completely.

They sat in silence as she kept him awake by tapping his face lightly every time his eyes drifted closed.

They came for him just a short while later, but upon seeing her they growled and took out their weapons ready to attack her. So'cla let out the most feral noises Leanne had ever heard and guessed that was his language since his comrades had calmed down and disarmed themselves continueing their approach. She let loose the breath she didn't realize she was holding and stood up and away from the prone alien as his companions used their spears to make a stretcher for him. The group of 5, excluding So'cla, huddled around their prone friend and started to growl, trill, and click at one another making her feel ignored and well she didn't exactly feel comfortable near her new 'friends.' Deciding that she'd pressed her luck enough for today she quietly fled the area and in the correct direction towards her truck.

They didn't even notice.


	2. 2 Caution, steaks, and a peepshow

Leanne wasn't sure exactly when she'd gotten home, but she was damned happy of it. She smiled softly and took in the lovely scent of the Juniper candles she'd recently purchased as she relaxed in her bubble-less bath. She knew that any normal person would be crying their eyes out and frantically trying to board up their house, but she wasn't that kind of girl. She'd finish her bath, try and wash her uniform, and head out to work like nothing happened. Calling the cops was pointless because she was one, and calling the government or anything of that nature was just stupid, she knew they would just disturb their sleepy town deep in the woods of Alaska and that was the last thing she wanted. No, keeping quiet was the best thing to do and hopefully when he got what he came for he'd leave.

'Yep, that's exactly what I'll do. Keep quiet.'

As she got out of the tub and got ready for bed she couldn't help but marvel at how her skin seemed to take on a new glow and that, although it felt soft to the touch, her skin seemed harder. Shrugging off the oddity for now she settled into her bed and after shutting off the light promptly fell asleep.

The screeching sound of her cell was what woke her up hours later. Groaning she swung her arm over to her nightstand to grab her phone, only to find that it wasn't there. It sounded farther up now, almost like it was floating above her nightstand. Outstretching her arm once again without opening her eyes she reached for the center of the racket, only to find once again the phone was farther away from its proper place. Then another sound joined the ruckus except this one was soothing, almost like a pur-Leanne bolted awake and without even thinking grabbed the gun under her pillow with her non-stretched out hand and looked about the room for the source of the purr. She frowned upon seeing the phone, still ringing, except on her nightstand where it was supposed to be. After giving her room a quick once over she picked up the still ringing phone and answered.

"Duchess?!? Are you okay? Why didn't you answer earlier? Did someone hurt you? I swear if someone hurt my baby I'll break their spineless-"

"Hi Dad, yes I'm okay, I didn't answer because it's-" she glanced over at her clock, "3:20 in the morning, and no Dad no one hurt me I'm perfectly fine and healthy. The only thing that happened that would make me upset was the rookie I told you about being forced under my wing. Oh, and he wandered into the woods last night to take a piss when I was driving him home and I guess got lost, because I couldn't find him. I'm guessing from the lack of desperate phone calls I've received that he made it home alright to his mother."

She paused for a moment before continuing.

"Dad? Have you ever-I mean can you come visit me ASAP? There's something I want to talk to you about and I'm not sure I want to say it over the phone."

"I'll be right over, sweetie."

Saying her goodbyes she got ready for work and by the time she was done her father was at the door wanting to come in.

"What's wrong, Duchess?"

Deciding to cut straight to the chase she sat her father down and prepared some coffee for them.

"Remember those stories you told me about your days in the Marines?" Her father nodded silently asking her to continue. "I saw one."

Silence encompassed the house and intensified when she brought out her soiled uniform from her bathroom and set it on the coffee table in front of her father's position on her couch. "El cazador trofeo de los hombres…"

Sitting down in the armchair across from her father she suddenly felt as if her living room was too small for her Dad, and that the information made the atmosphere oppressive.

"When?" His voice was quiet, but firm.

"Earlier tonight, when I was looking in the woods for Brian."

"Were you…?" She sighed knowing the question he seemed almost afraid to voice.

"Yes, I was armed."

He stayed silent and she knew what she needed to do. Slowly and quietly she told him of the incident from beginning to finish without missing a single detail. They fell into silence again as her father digested the information.

"Did you tell anyone else?" He let out a sigh of relief as she shook her head.

"Do you have a fireplace?" She shook her head again.

"I have a fire pit outside that I can get started for you, Dad."

Nodding he picked up her clothes and went for a cup of coffee. "Keep this quiet Duchess, don't tell anyone what you saw, and as soon as we both enjoy a cup of your fine coffee we'll burn these clothes. Just tell them you destroyed your last uniform because it was too badly stained and couldn't be saved."

Not 10 minutes later they both were sipping coffee and watching as her uniform slowly burned in the fire pit. The evening air caused their breath to come out in puffs of mist as they drank their coffee in silence enjoying each other's company.

"Duchess, only carry a weapon at work and don't go anywhere alone even then. You've made yourself a target and I don't want to lose my baby girl."

She nodded and smiled softly at him before being drawn into his embrace. Even in his mid-fifties he was built like a bear and was as healthy as an ox. He made her feel small, but she knew he would always treat her that way she was his only daughter. Leanne had a brother, but he had followed a different course from his father and sister. He went into the medical field hell bent on finding cures for the worst diseases out there and spent his life traveling in search of cures and cases or in a lab bent over a microscope. Although he led a different life, both Leanne and Dutch were happy for him and very proud. Her family was small, only herself, her brother, and her father were the surviving members of their line.

Dutch had been an only child and his parents too had been only children. Any grandparents from either side had long since passed away and Dutch's own parents had passed sometime in the year before. Dutch had married a lovely woman who had no family except for her new husband. She sadly died during Leanne's birth leaving both her and her brother alone with Dutch. He'd never tried to find another.

Leanne hoped to one day find that kind of love and devotion that consumed her father's soul when meeting and marrying her mother.

As the sun started its trek up the horizon, their coffees finished, and her uniform burnt they headed inside to warm up and enjoy each other's company as they both remembered it was her day off.

Neither noticed the eyes that had been watching their every move.

Her father left that very evening needing to head home to sleep and feed his dog Rex. After wishing him goodbye Leanne turned on the radio and cooked several large steaks and headed outside after lightly spicing them and putting a cover over them to keep them from cooling down too much. She knew she shouldn't try her luck, but she couldn't help but let her curiosity get the best of her. Her father said they were dangerous, but that one had stopped her from being killed and even was nice to her when she healed him after apologizing for shooting him. She just wanted to see him again for some reason.

Setting the steaks down on her porch table she sat down and took off the cover and waited as she drank her evening cup of tea. She'd kept her porch light on so that she could see his approach and a gun if any other animal decided to try a bit of her steaks.

She waited several hours before giving up and heading into her warm house and away from the cold outside. She put the tray of steaks on the kitchen's island and brewed herself another cup of tea and set off to take a shower.

For a week Leanne kept up the routine: wake up early and see if she can lure him out, go to work all day and come home late at night, take her shower, try to lure him once again, and then head to bed. Wash, rinse, and repeat.

Needless to say she was getting tired of steak dinners.

As she headed into the shower she wondered if she should keep it up, and after deciding that although cow, deer, moose, and caribou steaks are delicious, she was sick of steak for the moment. Getting into the hot shower she instantly relaxed and all her worries seemed to just wash away with the water she was so relaxed she didn't even realize she'd been soaping herself up, or that her hands felt so large and almost reptilian as they swept slowly over her bod-Leanne opened her eyes and quickly noticed two things. One, her hands were on the tile before her, and two, the hands upon her body WERE large and reptilian and definitely not hers.

She twirled around elbowing the reptile in the face and heard a satisfying crunch and roar before kneeing it in the groin twice and running out of the shower mindlessly throwing on her bathrobe and into her room. Upon reaching her bed she picked up her gun from under her pillow and went back to the bathroom only to find it empty with the water still running. She quickly searched through her house and after finding it empty she hesitantly put the gun back under her pillow and stripped of her bathrobe before going back into the shower. This time she did not relax, she kept a watchful eye for any movement as she resumed her shower. Eventually though, the water forced her to close her eyes again and relaxation consumed her, but the only hands upon her body were her own.

The reptilian hands were gone but a cat like purr had taken its place and Leanne was too relaxed to realize it.


	3. 3 Life and Men

Sorry for the long time gone, I had to do some schoolwork, friend got sick and was getting surgery so they needed someone to help take care of them and the house, and just other life matters like boyfriends and moving got in the way. Here's a long awaited chapter and I've decided to make this story a lot longer than I originally planned. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews and reads!

**Chapter 3 - Life and Men**

Leanne prided herself on being a strong resilient woman who could adapt to just about anything.

Getting groped in the shower was not one of them.

Leanne felt her face flush just thinking about how those hands felt on her skin. 'Honestly the guy's a giant perv.' She growled softly to herself as a shiver went through her body.

Leanne couldn't believe he'd managed to not only sneak into her house, but grope her! How long had he even been there? Hoping out of her truck and slamming the door shut she marched angrily towards the station. 'It was probably him who was moving my cell around for his amusement when Dad was calling.'

"Leanne, the Sheriff wants you in his office."

She waved him off. "Brian, tell him I'm not available."

"But, he saw you park your car."

Sighing she poured herself a cup of coffee. "You can't even lie to him and give me a few minutes of heavenly bliss?"

Brian fidgeted nervously and loosened his tie opening and closing his mouth.

Sighing she got finished putting Irish Cream creamer into her coffee and walked past the rookie to Charles' office.

Charles Riemann looked up from his papers on the desk and feigned surprise at seeing her. "Leanne! So good to see you, please come sit down!"

Sipping her coffee she sat down across from him proceeding to ignore him as he puffed up to show off his body.

"So, I heard you had a break-in yesterday. Are you okay? Why didn't you report it?"

"What break-in?" Her heart started to beat a little faster for a moment, she coughed pretending to choke on her coffee as she composed herself. "Where in the hell did you get that information? If someone broke into my house I'd have shot'em."

Charles was unfazed. "Where I got it doesn't matter, what does is your safety. Tell me, do you have any stalkers?"

She put down her coffee and stared at him hard. "Once again, if I had any stalkers they'd have been shot by now. Let alone anyone on or around my property even sniffing in my direction. Exactly what do you wa-"

He cut her off, "I think that someone should stay in your home just in case this stalker comes back. I don't want to lose one of my best deputies."

She had a feeling she knew where this was going, and she didn't like it. "That's completely unnecessary, I can take care of myself and I don't need anyon-"

"I insist." She growled at being cut off again as he continued unaffected. "I'll assign Brian to take care of you."

Before she could stop herself she said the words she knew would spell her doom. "No, anyone but Brian."

The look on his face was that of the cat who caught the canary, and boy did she feel like the canary right now. She couldn't believe she walked right into that.

"Okay than, I'll take care of you myself. After work I'll join you at your house. Dismissed."

Stiffly she got out of the chair and headed towards the door. 'How stupid could I be? I got attacked two days ago, than groped yesterday, and now I have a man who wants to fuck my brains out 'taking care of me' staying in my house? How much worse could this get?'

Sitting down at her desk she knew it was going to be a long day.

Leanne felt like she was going to pass out, the day had been a lot longer and more difficult than she could've imagined. Not only did a perp lead her on a 3 mile chase around the woods thinking he could lose her, but he managed to get in a good uppercut leaving her with an aching jaw. If that didn't make the day bad enough, she felt like she was being watched. While chasing the perp he had almost gotten away when he hit her, but when she recovered he was on the ground unconscious with bruise marks around his neck that looked like a hand. Even when checking out a domestic disturbance the hairs on the back of her neck were on end and even when she looked around no one was there, but she could feel the heat. The heat that would warm her back when she was standing still questioning someone. The heat that made her ache in ways she didn't realize could ache. The heat was always followed by the scent of something wild like the woods, and a musk she couldn't identify. It kept her distracted while questioning and even made her pause in mid step when the heat grew so intense she felt completely under it's spell.

That alone made her completely forget she had an unwanted guest in her house that didn't make her ache, but sure wanted to. Parking the truck in her driveway she numbly staggered into her house and fell onto the couch like a sack of potatoes. She hurt everywhere, and something deep inside wanted attention, but she wasn't willing to fully admit that to herself.

"I need to get laid." Her words echoed quietly and she smiled laughing softly.

"I can help with that."

Leanne gasped and bolted upright her hand flying to the gun on her hip having it out in no time to point at the intruder.

Charles.

"See, I managed to get into your house without you noticing. If I was your stalker you'd have been raped, hurt, or worse!"

'If you were my stalker I wouldn't be a virgin, and you'd be dead.'

Not realizing how his words sounded Charles dropped his large gym bag onto the floor. "So, where can I put my things?"

'In your house.' "Try the guest bedroom."

Leanne rubbed her temples and walked to her bedroom making sure to shut the door.

'This day just couldn't get any worse.'

She walked over to her closet and opened it up taking off her uniform shirt and pants throwing them into the laundry basket. Grabbing some jeans and a sweater she turned around.

She spoke too soon.

There standing in all his glory almost right up against her was So'cla. Screaming bloody murder she covered her chest with one arm and tried to punch him by reflex. So'cla caught her arm and covered her mouth before the full effect of the scream could be heard, it sounded more like a yelp. Purring he navigated her to the wall and pressed his body up against hers his purring changing from soothing to a seductive tone. Leanne narrowed her eyes and raised up a knee aiming for his groin. Sensing the move he pinned down her legs with his knees turning the position into an even more sexual one as she hung from the wall with her legs open supported only by So'cla. She struggled for a moment than blushed heavily as he leaned into her more.

Just as soon as he had appeared he let her down quickly and disappeared.

Leanne was left alone, confused, and struggling to breathe normally and not from lack of air. Before she could fully recover her door was burst open.

"Leanne, are you ok-" Charles stopped in mid-sentence and lost his ability to keep his mouth shut as his mind registered that Leanne was not only safe, but flushed in her underwear.

Leanne was the first to come from her shock and yanked the comforter off the bed and covered herself. "Get out!"

Leanne exited her room about 5 minutes later red with embarrassment and stood across from Charles who had taken to making himself comfortable real fast much to her displeasure. He was lounged on _her _couch shirtless his socked stinky feet were on _her _coffee table, his shoes were thrown haphazardly across the room, and he'd tracked huge clumps of dirt onto _her _Persian rug that was a gift from her dad. 'Does he have any respect for my home?' Walking over she smacked his feet off the coffee table and pulled out the vacuum cleaner from the linen closet and grabbed his arm forcing him to his feet.

"I don't know who you think you are, but in my home you are nothing but an unwelcome guest no matter why you're here. So, you will respect my home. Now, vaccuum up your mess and don't ever put your feet up on my furniture."

She walked out onto the porch and sat down rubbing her forehead. She knew she was being anal and a bitch, but it was her house and she didn't like the womanizer to begin with. Purring caught her attention and she felt that heat to the side of her. Sighing she continued to rub her forehead too tired to beat him for earlier.

"You know, you need to pick better places and times to come and molest me."

Trilling intermixed with purrs. "Why do you keep coming back anyways? Don't you have to go meet new and interesting people, than kill them?"

She spoke softly and focused her gaze outward to make sure no one thought anything weird.

Silence.

She shook her head slightly and laughed softly. "Way to evade the question."

She felt the heat closer now and she cleared her throat as she suddenly felt an overwhelming sensation to flee. Which was odd because, Leanne Schaefer daughter of retired Green Beret Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer doesn't flee. After puffing herself up she turned toward the heat source and gasped.

So'cla wasn't cloaked and he was staring right at her with his mask off. Suddenly, she wasn't sure what she'd wanted to say in the first place, and seeing his bare face in the moonlight caught her breath in her throat whenever she tried to speak. He stared at her clicking his mandibles his eyes intense.

"Leanne?"

She squeeked in surprise and grabbed the hand on her shoulder twisting it forcing the person who grabbed her to let go and flip onto their back to avoid breaking their wrist.

"Stop! It's me, Leanne!"

Blinking she took in Charles splayed out on the ground holding up his unoccupied hand in a calming manner. Letting go she blushed heavily and quickly turned back to where So'cla was only to find nothing, not even the heat. Turning back she got up and walked inside to the kitchen not bothering to pick up Charles from his rather embarrassing position on the porch.

Her hands were shaking slightly from the adrenaline as she poured herself some peppermint tea. She took a sip staring out her sink window trying to not only calm herself, but find the Hunter who had taken to stalking her. 'Maybe I should call Dad…'

Charles walked into the room looking disgruntled at having been easily bested by a girl. Honestly, all he wanted was a little booty, but this woman just wasn't putting out. No matter what he did she just wasn't impressed. He'd bought her flowers of all kinds, chocolates of the best quality from all over the world, and even showered her with expensive jewelry that made most woman bend over.

She wouldn't.

Every gift he threw at her she threw it back with venom and annoyance. She didn't give him the time of day and avoided him like the plague whenever possible, even at work. He managed to convince the old bat next door to agree to his most recent scheme. It wasn't all that hard, Mrs. Jenkins had seen something lurking near the house and even going inside. He wasn't sure about it being a burglar, but a boyfriend and he would make sure that whomever it was didn't have a chance to steal away his prize.

"So, you mind explaining why you almost broke my wrist? Who were you talking to anyways?"

Leanne didn't respond just continued drinking her tea.

"You surprised me, so I reacted." Shrugging she put her finished up in the sink and opened the fridge taking out some bear meat she'd bought when a car on the highway hit a grizzly a couple days ago. It wasn't uncommon for freshly killed and mostly intact animals hit by cars to have their meat and such sold, why waste good meat?

She could feel Charles's glare on her back as she cut up some of the bear meat into good sized steaks from the slab of meat and put the rest back in the freezer. She got lost in her mind as she cut and spiced the meat preparing to make a bear meat stew, she was so lost in fact that she didn't feel Charles approach her quietly from behind and wrap his arms around her waist. He leaned in close whispering into her ear.

"What's for dinner, honey?" Startled she looked up quickly and saw their reflection in the mirror. 'How dare he touch me?'

He was grinning slyly at her in their reflection and pressed her against his body while she stood there in surprise and anger.

"Doesn't it feel good to be in my arms? You can have this, all of this." He paused and nibbled on her ear.

Leanne wanted to kick, scream, and skin him alive for even touching her let alone presuming she'd even entertain the thought of being with him. When he started nibbling on her ear her body began to weaken, her mind slowly crumbling around what the handsome brown haired man was doing to her. She released a startled gasp, as her mind came back to the situation when a hand started to travel up her stomach to grab her breast. Shoving her head back she smashed her head into his nose, stepped onto his food, elbowed him in the solar plexus, and turning around grabbing him by his nose she lead him to the front door and opened it.

"How dare you touch me! I don't care who you are and honestly after that stunt you're not allowed in my house! Send Brian over if you're _so _interested in protecting me, but you are not allowed!" Throwing him outside she slammed the door in his face locking it than stormed to the guest bedroom and grabbed his stuff and threw that at him too. She smirked in satisfaction at the fact he was on the ground groaning than slammed the door shut again locking it.

Walking to her bedroom she sighed and collapsed backward onto her bed. She couldn't believe it, the past couple of days have just been so…she couldn't even find the right word to describe it. First, she not only manages to get chased down by an alien that she pissed off because she thought it was Mrs. Jenkins cat, but now it's stalking her purring like it wants to get into her pants. Than, Charles the dog is hounding her more than usual almost like he can smell the competition a- she shook her head stopping that thought right there.

'Did I just call So'cla competition? Am I seriously considering an alien romantically even if on some unconscious level?'

She frowned. 'Okay, so…maybe I do…but why?' Staring at the ceiling she thought about So'cla. He was huge, much taller than her and his skin was a mottled reptilian like hide, his face was composed of mandibles and startling eyes, his hair looked like living dreadlocks, and he had taloned hands and feet with immeasurable strength in his frame.

So, what was there about him in the few days she'd known him?

She didn't really know, but she sort of liked him. She'd always been like this though, having feelings for someone without really knowing them and it often got her into trouble, but she was better at that now. Or so she thought.

She bit her lip lightly, and decided to see if she could get to know him better. No matter how foolish it was, she always hated being a curious creature.

"So'cla?"

Silence.

She sat up and looked around for any movement.

"So'cla? Are you here?"

Silence.

She sighed, and looked around again. 'Well, might as well try again.'

"So'-"

She gasped as she felt the heat flush behind her and breathe on the back of her neck.

Clicking filled the room.

She turned around slowly and gasped lightly again as she saw his face. He was standing next to her bed, leaning over so close that she could feel the heat and his breathe upon her. She moved slowly putting her feet over the side of her bed as he stood straight again.

Silence. She bit her lip.

"So'cla, why do you stay around?"

He tilted his head to the side slightly and trilled questioningly at her.

"Not that I don't enjoy our little…encounters where you scare the life outta me, but seriously, don't you have places you need to be?" She sat up straighter and was confident now, yes she wouldn't let the heat get to her.

"No."

She sighed. 'Well, he did answer.' She tried another approach.

"What do you want with me?"

"Mate."

She stared at him as he puffed out his chest and flexed his muscles slightly. 'Oh my God, he's puffing up like a peacock…Lord, help me.'

"Mate? You want to mate with me? Why?"

"You strong. Good mate."

"What are you a caveman? You can't just say 'Nice shoes, lets fuck' to a woman! I mean honestly, you don't even know me!"

"You strong, no need know."

She glared at him with such heat if she could shoot laser beams from her eyes he'd be well past fried by now.

"You don't need to know me? Well aren't you Mr. High-n-Mighty! You think I'd roll over and have your kids just because-" She cut herself off to prevent herself from ranting more and continued. "So, what other _wonderful _criteria do I meet Tarzan?"

He didn't even hesitate as he answered still in his previous posture. "You cook. Food good."

"Of course I can cook! I'm almost 26 years old, if I couldn't cook I'd be dead by now or the size of a barn! No, Tarzan, that isn't gonna do it for _this _Jane."

He deflated slightly and seemed puzzled.

"I don't know you, and frankly you've just proven yourself to be just like every other guy who's ever shown interest in me. You're just wanting a fuck, so get out. You're not worthy of my time."

Her last sentence struck him hard it seemed, because he deflated pretty quick and got a determined look on his face before disappearing. She sighed and changed into her pj's and settled into bed. 'Honestly, why on Earth am I attracted to an alien? Doesn't really matter now though, Mr. Sexy Mandibles only wanted to get into my pants.

"Men," She huffed settling in the bed. "they're all alike."


	4. 4 Trophies and Worth

**Chapter 4 Trophies and Worth**

_Authors Note: Here's another Chapter for my lovely fans, as always I don't own anything but I'm only going to state that in the beginning of the story, if you don't like that than stuff it. __ I'll update as quickly as I can, but like I said last chapter I'm taking this story to a distance and direction I hadn't wanted or thought of going before. Oh, and I made this chapter probably a tad more serious than the others so that I could go ahead and lay down some groundwork for the upcoming chapters. Also this chapter's a bit shorter than what I wanted due to the fact that I want the next chapter to be longer and I kept forgetting to post this chapter lol. _

_I issue a challenge though to all you lovely readers! Go write AVP, Predator, Labyrinth, or just about any fan fiction you want! Go crazy! Also, I want to read __._

_P.S. I just found out that Predators have forked tongues! Watch Predator 2 and look at his mouth very carefully right before he applies the blue goo to his wounds. You'll see it flapping around a little._

The next morning Leanne was aware of one thing and one thing only when she first opened her eyes to the beautiful day.

Screaming.

Her eyes snapped open and she quickly looked around her room trying to figure out where it was coming from, mindlessly she grabbed her gun.

Bam. Bam. Bam.

She jumped a little at the new sound and ran to the pounding on her front door and yanked it open pointing her gun at the persons face. A small shriek greeted her followed by crying.

"Mrs. Jenkins? What are yo-"

"My baby! It's my baby! H-he's-" Leanne frowned as the elderly woman's sentence melted into wracking sobs.

"Is something wrong with Harry? I didn't know he was back in town, is he hur-"

The woman shook her head. "No, no, it's not my Harold! It's my Rico! My baby's missing!"

Leanne sighed and closed her eyes relieved. "Okay, Mrs. Jenkins go home I'll get dressed and help you out until Mike or Brian comes by. It's my day off so I'm not allowed to work this. Okay?"

Nodding the still weeping woman slowly turned around and walked home.

Shutting the door Leanne sighed and shook her head. She didn't envy Brian and Mike when they showed up they'd have to talk to everyone in her little neighborhood. She laughed a little at the thought, Mrs. Jenkins would be cooperative although not very helpful and Old man Warrick up the street would threaten to shoot them if they got onto his property. He always did like dealing with women better than men, she laughed thinking about them having a conversation from across his yard.

Putting her gun away she did her normal morning routine and got dressed in jeans and a sweater that complimented her figure. She grabbed her radio while putting on her shoes.

"344, this is 313. Where you at? "

"313 this is 344, _I _am at the station with a nice cup o'coffee and a freshly made raspberry filled chocolate covered donut, with sprinkles too."

Smiling she continued. "Well 344, I thought you'd appreciate me letting you know there's a missing person you have to investigate."

"Who's missing?"

"Rico, Mrs. Jenkins practically broke down my door in her distress. I told her you would be coming shortly, so gulp down that coffee and snort that donut."

She chuckled at the sigh that followed. "Man, and I just got myself all settled for a nice quiet breakfast at my desk."

"Suck it up Mike, else I'll tell Bridgette that you're the cause for dear Mrs. Jenkins melt down."

Grumbling. "She always did like that woman. I'm on my way, and I'll bring junior along so he can learn something."

"Alright, Leanne out."

Shutting off and putting down her radio she smiled. Mike always collapsed as soon as she pulled the wife card, Bridgette didn't mind her name being dropped as long as it got Mike to eat a few less donuts.

Then she felt it, heat. That wonderful heat that signaled the appearance of the one man she wasn't sure of her feelings for.

Purring met her ears as the heat grew more intense and she felt a hard body slowly press against hers. Turning around slowly she found herself trapped between him and the dresser. The purring was low and seductive, and he trailed his claws slowly up her side. What was she doing? Just letting him touch her because he was huge and studly? He may not have had a face her parents could love, but boy did it suit him and he made it look good. She could smell it now, that musky spice that he seemed to emanate; it heated her blood and clouded her thoughts with the promises his body held for her. She lightly pressed her body against his feeling his arms and chest with her body and hands, she couldn't think. She couldn't get enough of that hard rippling muscle just beneath the skin, she felt so soft and…feminine, and it never made her so hot before. He leaned down and started to caress her face and neck with his mandibles, she couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her throat. This was just too much; she wanted him, she-. His forked tongue ran up her neck, tasting her, and leaning closer. She bit her lip moaning at the sensation, no man had touched her like this before and that smell, it was clouding her mind with lusty promises. She took a sharp intake of breath when her skin broke, his teeth making their mark into her skin, marking her, claiming her. Her eyes were half-open and the pleasure was immense, and her mind couldn't help but think about wolves or lions how they bit onto their females necks while ma-.

She released a soft cry and pushed against his chest; he felt the cue and released her stepping back trilling questioningly and soothing her with purrs. Her breathe came in short quick gasps as she tried to regain her composure, she looked into his eyes and almost moaned at the desire she saw.

"I will not, have sex with you. I don't know you, and my God." Leaning back she rested her head against the well staring at him. He purred soothingly, and stepped slowly closer increasing his purrs as they slowly dropped in tone to that sound that drove her crazy. She could feel the musk slowly creep itself upon her again, trying to take over her brain. Why couldn't she think straight, she kept thinking about the promises of pleasure in his purr, and somehow her brain was making her think of strawberries and chocolate. What was important about those in this situation? The musk was stronger now, and she whimpered softly in need. She needed to think, she could feel her mind slowly slipping. What was important about those things? I mean the only thing that could apply is how both chocolate and strawberries are aphrodisiacs that help people get into the mood but she didn't see ho-.

She shoved him roughly away and growled at him. "You! You're a fucking walking aphrodisiac!"

So'cla puffed up in pride, and his mandibles seemed to move into a grin.

"That is not something to puff about, jackass! Just because you're pumping out 'fuck me' doesn't mean you're getting any! I can't believe I didn't see it sooner!"

Leanne growled at him more. He wasn't as puffed as before, but he was far too pleased with himself still for her liking.

She didn't know what made her say it, but her mind was just screaming one sentence and it escaped through her lips before she could even process it.

"You're unworthy."

She saw him deflate completely growling in what she could only assume was frustration balling his fists. As they both just stared at one another for a moment she felt bad, she realized that in a way she was attracted to him, and maybe her words were too harsh. She didn't want him to think she was interested, and-she sighed shaking her head her mind was a complete mess. Cursing herself for her soft-heartedness she quirked the side of her lip in guilt at her treatment of him, and her shame that she might actually feel something for the big guy.

She wasn't about to admit that though, but apologies would do for now.

"So'cla…look, I'm so-"

The doorbell went off and she gasped startled and looked at So'cla who was alert already facing towards her front door. She bit her lip as the doorbell went off again and put her hand on So'cla's shoulder. He turned at her immediately as she touched his shoulder trilling at her.

"Stay here, I want to talk to you." She paused as he nodded. "Just…stay hidden." She walked away to quickly answer the door only glancing back once to see him disappear. Straightening her clothes she answered the door as the third ring went off.

Opening the door she was relieved to see Mike, and by their cars a frantic Mrs. Jenkins waving her arms about seeming a bit like a lunatic from afar. Raising her brow she turned her attention back to Mike who looked torn and uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Mike?" She frowned as he nervously shot a glance to the weeping old woman who'd thrown herself into the reluctant arms of Brian before looking back at her.

"We found Rico, but…he's um-he's…" Trailing off he shook his head and motioned for her to follow, quickly putting on some shoes she followed him over to Mrs. Jenkins's without a word.

Rounding the corner she gasped and stopped dead in her tracks. There, hanging from one of Mrs. Jenkins's plant holders was Rico, skinned. She just stared as Mike went into detail about how they found him, he'd been hanging up there for entire night before his owner discovered he was missing, the poor old woman didn't even know he was there until coming back from her place. Leanne just couldn't take her eyes off her enemy dangling amongst the various plants Mrs. Jenkins had.

"Who would do that?" She quietly asked when he had stopped talking. "I mean, I never liked the little demon, but this…" She trailed off motioning towards the feline corpse.

Mike just shook his head. "We don't know, I mean it couldn't have been Oscars troublemakers they've never done anything to the old gal or anything of hers since she always brings cookies and gives'em out on Sundays."

Shaking her head Leanne turned towards him and gently patted his shoulder promising to help him out tomorrow when she works.

"Why do you have today off anyways?" He questioned walking with her to his car, having Brian bag the evidence and photograph the scene as well as get statements.

She smiled shrugging. "Well, I keep trying to use my vacation time, but my workaholic self keeps going back to work so I end up canceling the rest. Besides, I also have court in a couple of days and wanted to relax a little in the meantime and review my notes on it."

"You mean that case involving that domestic violence one where that woman stabbed her husband six times for cutting that little bamboo plant?" He chuckled remembering the scene they'd walked in on, the man on the floor bleeding and his wife standing over him with the knife and in the middle of the chaos a pair of scissors and bamboo plant that had one of its limbs cut in half.

She grinned a little in a type of morbid humor. "Yep, the very one."

Mike chuckled shaking his head. "Good luck explaining one without anyone laughing; if someone came at me screaming 'bamboo' I'd probably die laughing before they got me."

Leanne laughed picturing it in her mind's eye. "I'd pay to see that by the way, but I have to get going I've got a whole day of lounging about calling me."

He chuckled starting up the cruiser. "Yeah, yeah see you later."

Waving goodbye and promising to see him after court she checked in on Brian but found he was doing a much better job than she expected for a Rookie and was almost done. Mrs. Jenkins had fled to Old Man Warrick's house most likely to drink up his moonshine and mourn her loss, not that Leanne or Warrick minded that man loved her to death.

Entering her own home once again she shut the door locking it and brought down all the blinds making it to where no one could look in.

"So'cla?" Silence met her and she sighed slightly aggravated, than remembered seeing him last in her room.

Walking into the room she looked around for any sign of him, and paused body going stock still as she stared at her bed.

There, on her bed was a small grey pelt, and she knew exactly who it was from. Purring met her ears and she felt that wonderful heat warm her back. She barely noticed when she felt a small prick behind her ear, until he spoke.

"Do you like your gift?" That sexy alien voice whispered into her ear, in perfect English, no longer speaking like caveman.

"Is that…" She couldn't even say it, nor move or register his change in speech just stared in shock at the pelt that seemed to have been lovingly placed on her bed.

"Your enemy." He held up his hand in front of her holding up one of his tags he'd taken off the collar. 'Rico Suave' clearly shined in the light at her making her mouth dry.


	5. 5 Miscommunication and Murder

**Chapter 5 – Miscommunication and Murder**

_**Authors Note: **__**Hello everyone, I'm back! My muse has come back to me and I love it very much! Also, my real life problems and school have calmed down significantly since last I wrote. So now, I can write regularly again! Woohoo! Here's a long awaited chapter!**_

"You killed…a cat…as a gift to me?" She was just stunned staring at the glittering tags.

"Does it please you?" He purred into her ear.

"_No_, it doesn't please me." Rubbing her forehead she sighed heavily. 'This was supposed to be my day off.'

"He was your enemy, does it please you?"

"So'cla. You can't just go around killing everything I don't like." She bit out trying to keep from strangling him or herself she wasn't sure at that point.

He looked upset and confused, and she just took the tags from his hand tossing them on the cats pelt unsure what else to do about _that_ particular situation at the moment.

"Wait, why aren't you speaking like a caveman anymore?" He motioned to the area behind her ear where she'd felt the prick, feeling up she felt a small metal stud and growled.

"Okay, I'm not gonna touch the fact that you just shoved a foreign object into my body. That's playing up to the whole probing stereotype, and is _so_ not the issue right now."

Taking a deep breathe she grabbed the pelt by the tail and shoved it towards him.

"Look, _this_ is…oddly sweet don't get me wrong. I hated the little bastard, but you just can't go around killing people's pets."

Her rant started out angry, but towards the end just conveyed exasperation. She stood just staring at the all too proud alien incredulously than shutting her bedroom door and locking it.

'Seriously? This is how my life is now? Alien trying to court me or something by throwing cat fur my way? What's next? Fluffy bunnies?'

"Pets?" She blinked at his confusion. 'He didn't know what pets were? Well…shit.'

"Yes pets, they're like…" She bit her lip trying to figure out how to explain what a pet was.

"Companions and we use them for various things like hunting or herding, but for the most part they're like children or something given to someone else at times to keep them company or to prove you can care for a kid or something."

Trying to explain that concept of having pets was enough to siphon her negative feelings towards the cat killer in front of her and just leave her a little fatigued.

"What would impress you?"

"I don't know something that doesn't involve the wholesale slaughter of fluffy creatures?" Frustration building at his persistence, but he ignored her tone completely.

She must've said something that triggered him into action, because no sooner had she said those words he nodded standing up straighter than disappeared out her window leaving her confused although slightly grateful.

She'd had enough excitement for one day.

The next few days were quiet, except for the occasional wail from Mrs. Jenkins but that didn't last long as she ended up receiving numerous kittens from one of the cats down the street. They were little balls of grey looking an awful lot like Rico, and Leanne shook her head in disbelief when she heard that. Rico had apparently lived up to his namesake.

The old woman couldn't have been more pleased, and Leanne just hoped none of them took after their father.

"Leanne, come in." Mike's voice came over the radio as she continued patrolling around town.

"What's up, Mike?"

"We got a call from the Williams' about some strange noises in the woods by their place. Want to check it out?"

"I'll take a look; hopefully it's just some wild animal and not a potential robber. I don't feel like dealing with any of that tonight."

"I hear that, take care Lea."

The Williams' lived on the far side of town about a mile or so into the woods. They owned miles of the backwoods and primarily focused on working their modest garden and a few reindeer they let wander free. All in all, a large lovely place that was more a retirement home than anything for a living. They were lawyers who worked in town after living in California, staying in the cities like Los Angeles most of their lives they often called for small things. Bumps in the night and such; so, Leanne wasn't bothered by driving up the rather scenic ride that was the route to their house and wandering around the woods for a while to investigate.

Hopping out of the truck she greeted the genteel older couple who opened the door almost as soon as she parked.

"Evening Mr. and Mrs. Williams how ya'll doing tonight?"

Mrs. Williams looked shaken and pointed towards the woods.

"We heard someone skulking around! He was huge, like something I've never seen before!"

"Which way did you see him go?"

She pointed out the direction and headed inside, Mr. Williams paused than came forward gesturing for her to come closer.

"Yes, Mr. Williams?"

"I hate to bother you so late like this, but Charles said to call if we ever had a problem." She bit the inside of her cheek to prevent the comment she so desperately wanted to say and just smiled at the older man.

"That's what we're here for." She supplied instead making him smile widely before heading inside.

The woods were quiet, but the normal kind. In fact, if she had to take a guess at what had caused the strange noises she would bet her money on it just being a passing animal. Continuing to scan the woods in the direction indicated and a little to each side just in case, she finally gave up after several hours heading back to the house. As she exited the woods she saw another truck, much newer and more expensive than her own sitting in the drive and she sighed recognizing it immediately.

Knocking on the door she barely managed to hide her irritation as Charles answered with that smile on his face whenever he saw her. Leaning against the door he smirked at her, trying to seem sexy and endearing but only managing to irritate the hell out of her.

"Why hello there." She rolled her eyes at him.

"I didn't know you made house calls, sir." She remarked sarcastically coming out borderline as an insult, but he just brushed it off grinning at her.

"Do _you_ want me to check in on you at night?"

"No."

Pushing past him she ignored his frustrated sigh.

"Mr. and Mrs. Williams, I didn't find anything but just in case I can have another deputy come by in the morning to have another look around."

"Oh no dear, you coming out was enough. Thank you." Mrs. Williams said sincerely smiling at her before retiring to bed.

Bidding them goodnight Leanne walked out and headed to her truck and sat in it to radio Mike.

"Hey Mike, it's Leanne. Williams' were just scared of the bumps in the night again."

"Copy that, go home Leanne your shift ended an hour ago."

Rolling her eyes she scoffed. "I still got paperwork to do; I think I've earned me some time and a half."

Mike's reply was only an agreement and laugher as she headed back to the station.

Sitting down at her desk she pointedly ignored Mike's raised brow as she was followed shortly after by Charles, who looked less than amused. Finishing up her paperwork in relative peace she managed to make it home without any further annoyances.

Another few days passed relatively quiet again. Her alarm went off without any odd occurrences, showers were alone, meals were relaxed, and as she left her house she was happy that nothing new had occurred to rattle her.

Oddly enough though, soon the silence and tranquility was bothering her more than when her new alien friend would randomly make an appearance. Especially after the last time they parted, the determined face told her he was going to do something but what that something was she didn't know.

Sighing once again she gave up on figuring it out and ignored the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good and continued about her day. Entering the station she greeted Mike and Brian with ease, than pointedly ignored Charles who was once again laying on the charm. His advances were becoming more annoying by the day.

Ever since coming back from the Williams' he'd taken to giving her more gifts than before, and today was right on track with that trend. Sighing in agitation she picked up the large bouquet of roses and set them on Mike's desk.

"Why thank you Leah, just what I always wanted!" Mike commented dryly making her roll her eyes.

"Shut up and give them to your wife." He chuckled and nodded leaving to take steps to prevent their untimely death.

That afternoon there was chocolates in place of where the roses had been and wordlessly she tossed them at Mike who barely caught them before they smashed into his head.

Arriving home an insanely large teddy bear greeted her making her sigh and grab it set it on Mrs. Jenkins doorstep.

This trend continued for a week before finally when Leanne came home she was greeted not by some ridiculously large stuffed animal but by Charles himself holding a teddy bear. Growling she marched up to his smirking face and grabbed him by the collar.

"Leave me alone." She hissed, but before she could react on her sudden urge to kill him she found herself pushed against the door knife to her stomach where the teddy bear had been.

"Now, now why can't you be a good girl and accept the pretty things I give you? I know how bitches like you are, acting all stuck-up but loving every second of attention lavished on you. I can be attentive." He tried to purr towards the end of his threats.

Growling she threw her head back missing his, but threw off his weight giving her the opening she was looking for. Grabbing his wrist she twisted it making him cry out and drop the knife, taking out one of hers she spun around and held it to his throat after making him kneel with the pressure on his wrist and throat.

"Come by my house again, give me another gift, and I'll kill you. Don't think I won't either, my father taught me a few tricks on body disposal."

He looked angry, but only a tiny bit afraid mostly looking like he was trying to call her bluff. Thinking of her father though seemed to take any plans he had for tonight out of his mind and seeing his resignation she shoved him away didn't spare him a glance before going inside and locking up the house.

Hours later, she was laying in bed staring at the ceiling wondering what to do about Charles. The man was becoming obsessed, and until recently it had just been an annoyance, but perhaps her stout refusals had pushed him to thinking he could do whatever he wanted to get her.

Willing or not.

Turning over she sighed rubbing her forehead trying to stave off thoughts so she could sleep.

The next day she thankfully had off and headed to her father's place which was partially in town like her own although far out enough for privacy. Parking outside the modest place she smiled as Rex greeted her as she opened the door.

The large German shepherd whined and yipped his pleasure at seeing her and she practically cooed at him falling into her old habit of baby talking him rubbing his sides squishing his face together. It was ridiculous to treat such a fearsome dog like that, but it just made him more excited to see her. She could only assume it's because she'd always shown her affection for him that way, anyone else he just looked at strangely.

"Who's my baby? Who's my baby?" She cooed making Rex practically whine than let out a sharp high bark in response tail wagging furiously behind him as he practically assaulted her with love.

"You know, Duchess you really shouldn't talk to him like that." The exasperated voice of her father made her laugh and give Rex one last pet before being taken up into a bear hug.

"Hello to you too, Dad." Hugging him back she smiled as he chuckled.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"What? I can't decide to visit for the hell of it?"

"No, that's not your style Dutchess."

Rolling her eyes she sighed and reached into her truck taking out the bag that she'd stuffed the pelt and tags in as well as taking out the teddy bear Charles had tried to give her.

"What is that?" He gestured to the bag.

"Let's head inside dad, I have a feeling you're going to want a drink and a cigar."

Raising a brow, but not saying a word he nodded and they headed inside with an excited Rex trying to get into the bag.

Sitting down in his living room she wasn't surprised by how much was filled with photos of him in various jungles and such all over the world with long gone comrades. As far as she knew only one woman from his Guatemala mission was still alive, but they didn't talk about it. Every year they'd meet up around the time they'd met, and spend a few days remembering before they went their separate ways again. The part that really tugged at her though, were the pictures, various items like furniture in the house that were her mothers. He hadn't cleaned out her things; her chair by the fire was still there next to his. The lace doilies she was so fond of were on the tables, throw blankets she'd picked up here and there, even the various pictures and knickknacks she took or bought of them were still as she'd set them.

It was like a ghost lived there, and part of her wished that her father would just move on but even after all these years he wasn't ready. As he passed her a stiff drink she smiled at him her melancholy drifting away as he turned his chair by the fire to face towards the couch she occupied his own drink in hand. Taking a sip she nodded toasting him slightly with her glass and a nod at the strong whiskey, he just chuckled and lit his cigar.

Old habit he'd always say.

"So, tell me what's going on Dutchess."

She sighed and handed over the bag which he took wordlessly and raised a brow at the teddy bear.

'Figures that would come out first.' Leanne groused to herself.

"Okay, we'll start with _that_ problem." She waved off his look choosing to speak instead.

"Charles has been getting rather desperate in his attempts to get with me." His dark look made her pause and quickly relay the rest of the events since he last came over. When she mentioned Charles's excuse to stay in her home, and what he did his grip tightened on his glass and he scowled darkly.

When she finished his look, if it was even possible at this point, darkened considerably more and he looked downright furious.

"What the hell were you thinking keeping this from me?" He yelled jumping up from his seat and downing his drink before refilling it almost to the brim and downing that as well.

She flushed in anger and embarrassment of her own, inheriting his temper. "I could handle it; I don't need to run to you every time I have a problem."

"No, you just need me to fix them for you." He growled and she huffed in aggravation but didn't deny it.

Things had gotten out of hand, and she did need his help in fixing it.

Sighing he sat down again shaking his head. "Go on."

Taking the bag from his hand she took out Rico's fur and tags than put them on the coffee table between them. Dutch just stared at them in confusion at first before understanding dawned his face and his expression grew stormy once again.

"I told you not to do anything stupid."

"I know…" Was all she could say in return, fight gone from her now.

He sighed heavily keeping his anger in some control. "This is getting better by the minute."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I just…I couldn't help it. I was curious…" She trailed off looking up at him for understanding, but he refused to look at her for a few minutes.

Eventually he did though, he was still angry but at the same time not. Getting up he sat down heavily next to her and drew her into another hug.

"You're too much like your mother sometimes, and others too much like your old man." She laughed as he chuckled.

"This hunter, what did you say his name was?"

"So'cla."

"What's his interest in you?"

She flushed and he stared at her for a moment before sighing, releasing her to pour both of them another drink.

"He's um…trying to woo me."

"Woo?" He snorted handing her drink back and sitting down at his chair again. "I kill one and you attract one."

"Well, it's not like I planned on it." She retorted and he just shook his head a smirk developing on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"Only my daughter would attract a hunter." Shaking his head he chuckled at the situation making her roll her eyes.

"Dad."

"Come on, let's dispose of this." Gesturing to the bag they went outside and sat down enjoying the surprisingly warm day so close to winter's arrival.

Tossing the teddy bear first Leanne laughed as Rex tore it apart with a fervor that pleased her father greatly, and if she was honest herself as well. They were not Charles biggest fans at the moment.

"So, what to do about Charles?"

"Don't worry, I'll handle him."

"Dad…" She warned. "Murder is illegal, and even with your skills people will ask questions."

He grunted before tossing out the pelt than buried the tags under one of his bushes towards the back taking care to disturb the soil of all his plants around the house. Just in case, no need for questions no one wanted to have asked or to answer.

"I won't kill him." He promised reluctantly.

Hours later they'd finished dinner and headed outside to relax when something caught her eye.

"Dad, what's that?" She pointed towards a tree on the outskirts of his little yard just outside of the porch light.

"Stay here, I'll check it out." Opening the door he quickly grabbed his shotgun checking to make sure it was loaded before steadily making his way towards what looked to be something shiny.

"Dad…" She had a bad feeling, and running to her truck she threw open the door and grabbed her gun from the glove compartment than started to head out with him.

"Dutchess, I told you to stay back." He growled not taking his eyes off where they were going and scanning the area for any threats. She did so as well looking wherever he wasn't easily falling into line as if he was her commander.

"I'm not letting you go alone. It's not my style remember?" He laughed a short barking laugh before turning his full attention back onto where they were slowly creeping towards.

"Cover me."

Muttering her affirmative she paused in her approach letting him go ahead as she took over looking around prepared to defend herself and her father if necessary. Dutch was closer now, but she couldn't tell if he could see what was hidden in the darkness just yet.

Something caught her eye, close to her father but more towards her. Shifting her attention she opened her mouth and just as she was about to call out to her father something flew towards her landing with a soft thud at her feet slowly rolling to a stop.

As it stopped rolling, two eyes and a gaping mouth stared up at her dully and the words of warning that were going to fall from her lips died replaced by something else.

A scream.


End file.
